Wireless networks have become increasingly popular for providing network access to a mobile user device to transmit messages. Wireless networks allow connectivity of mobile user devices to networked resources while reducing the need for traditional hard-wired network access. As a result, wireless networks provide a user with flexibility and convenience. For example, wireless networks allow for the mobility of a mobile user device within the coverage range of the wireless networks. However, wireless networks may be unavailable due to limited coverage range or network capacity, severe weather, or power outage. Also, wireless networks may be limited by coverage range and/or capacity to handle a number of mobile user devices. It may be difficult for mobile user devices to maintain a network connection because the mobile user device may be moving at a fast speed and/or in and out of the network coverage. Messages (e.g., 911 emergency messages or messages to loved ones) transmitted by the mobile user device when the wireless networks are unavailable may not be delivered.